


Thank You So Much

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [38]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Relationship Carlos Reyes/Tk Strand, Home Invasion, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand, Please Let Me Know If I Have To Add Anymore Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk gets a scary shock when he hears noises in his house while he's home alone with only his sleeping kids.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Thank You So Much

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that this is my 200th story on AO3.  
> I hope you all like it and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.

The noise was what woke TK up it sounded like something being knocked over below him and he seat up, automatically reaching out for his husband finding Carlos’ side of the bed empty, TK assumed the noise must have been him before he remembered that Carlos was on the night shift and wasn’t supposed to be back until at least 9:30, well after his own alarm had gone off. Tk still slowly looked over at the clock on his bed side table, wondering if maybe he had slept through the alarm and somehow his kids had slept in past his alarm, they never did sometimes Tk actually wondered why he even bothered with an alarm as at least one of his kids was always up before it. He wasn’t all that surprised to see that the clock only ready 5:06 but it did make Tk start to worry.

Tk’s next course of action was to cheek the two baby monitors on his bed side table, seeing both of his kids sound asleep in their beds he started to worry.

Quickly deciding that calling Carlos and making sure that he was still at work was the best course of action, not wanting to get himself too worked up until he knew if there was actually a reason to be or not.

“Hey babe, the baby keeping you up?” Carlos asked as soon as he answered the phone after only three rings, his voice sounding a mixture of happy and worried.

“This might sound like a weird question.” Tk started talking quietly into the phone. “But did you get off work early?”

“No, I’m still at the station.” Carlos said the happiness that was just in his voice being replaced by confusion. “Why?”

“I think there’s someone in the house.” Tk said slowly his voice even quieter than it was moments before. “I can hear walking downstairs but both the kids are still asleep.”

Tk could hear his husband breathing on the other side of the phone obviously trying to decide what the best call of action was. “Get both the kids, quietly and stay in one of their rooms. Make sure they both stay silent and I’ll make my home now okay. Keep quite till I come get you.” Carlos told him already mentioning his partner over to him.

“Okay.” Tk nodded as a hand subconsciously went down to rest on his stomach. “Carlos please hurry up.”

“I’ll be there as quickly as I can baby.” Carlos promised him trying to comfort Tk even though he knew there was very little he could do over the phone.

“Okay.” Tk nodded as he slowly started to push himself up from the bed, keeping the phone call connected and the volume as low as he can make it.

Tk slowly made his way out of his bedroom and down the hall to the first door, opening it as slowly and quietly as he can, Tk crept into the room and over to the bed knowing this wasn’t going to be easy.

Tk leant over the side of the bed and looked down at his 2 year old before he reached down and picked her up as carefully as he could, hoping that she would just stay asleep the whole time.

When he finally got her in his arms Tk couldn’t hold in the small relived sigh when she stayed asleep before he quickly made his way out of her room and down the hall to his son’s room.

He walked over to place his daughter in the small closet space his son had, for once happy that his son just chucked clothes in there as they worked as some kind of pillowing for his youngest before he walked over and carefully picked his son up from the bed and walked over to sit down in the closet with his daughter.

“Daddy?” Ronin asked still half asleep.

“Shh baby. You need to be quite.” Tk told him his voice barley louder than a whisper. “Can you be quite for me?”

“Yeah.” The four year old nodded obviously thinking this was some kind of game and always more than happy to play with his father.

“Good job buddy.” Tk rubbed his hand up and down Ronin’s back looking over at his baby girl to make sure that she was okay.

Tk isn’t sure how long he sat there, a tight grip on his son with one arm and a hand on his daughters back with the other the sounds from downstairs making him more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

Tk had no plans of leaving this closet until Carlos was the one opening it and until then he settled in, knowing that he wouldn’t let anything in the world happen to his kids.

Carlos could feel his nerves starting to build up the closer and closer he got to his home. They must really have the worst luck if his house got burgled on one of the rare nights he had to actually work.

He was more than happy that he had let his partner drive, he probably would have broken a good few laws to get home as quickly as possible.

When they finally reached the house he and his partner quickly got to work.

Almost as soon as they had stopped the people who were trying to burgle his house, he left the two men in the very capable hands of his partner and the other police officer that were no on the scene and rushed up stairs looking for his husband and kids.

“Tk.” Carlos sighed as he opened the closet door and saw his husband sitting on the floor, their kids next to him.

“Los.” Tk sighed relief flowing through him at the sight of the other man.

“Hey baby.” Carlos kneeled down on the floor, noticing that his son was sitting there awake. “Hey buddy.”

“Papa.” Ronin reached his arms out, Carlos more than happy to pull his son against him. “Okay?”

“Everything’s okay.” Carlos assured both of them with a small nod rubbing one hand up and down Ronin’s back and holding Tk’s with the other. “Everything is perfectly okay.”

**********************************************************************************

“Fuck.” Tk let a long tired sigh as he and Carlos sat down on the sofa later that day.

“Yeah fuck.” Carlos agreed with a small nod bringing his arm up to rest over Tk’s shoulder as he pulled the younger man against him. “You okay baby?”

“Yeah I’m okay now.” Tk confirmed with a small nod. “Thanks for saving us.”

“Any time.” Carlos promised him leaning down to place a small kiss on his head. “I was fucking terrified when I got that call.”

“I heard this noise and I hoped so much that it was just you or the kids, and when it wasn’t I didn’t know what the fuck to do. I had the kids and the baby to think about. Nothing has ever terrified me so much before. And I’ve been shot.” Tk explained softly.

“Yeah I get it. The kids, I would do anything for them and they make everything a hundred times scarier at the same time.” Carlos agreed knowing exactly were the younger man was coming from. “But there fine, all of you are fine.”

“Yeah we are. I love you by the way, so fucking much.” Tk let one hand go down to rest on his stomach, the other one going to rest on Carlos’ thigh.

“I love you too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
